


A Fateful Meeting

by covinentkiller9 (TheCanuckSwiftie)



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: AU - University Student Karlie, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCanuckSwiftie/pseuds/covinentkiller9
Summary: As her mom is out sick, Karlie has to fill in at her moms real estate business. However, She ends up learning that one of her moms clients quite surprising. Little do the girls realize how much this meeting will change everything.AU where Karlie is a Computer science university student in New York.





	A Fateful Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> As her mom is out sick, Karlie has to fill in at her moms real estate business. However, She ends up learning that one of her moms clients quite surprising. Little do the girls realize how much this meeting will change everything.
> 
> (A/N) Finally decided to post this here around the hype of the lover announcement the other day.

“Up Next, Taylor Swifts world wide hit Shake it off. We’ve still got some tickets to the 1989 world tour this Saturday, your next chance to win tickets coming up at 4:30. For now, this is Taylor Swift, Shake It Off.” _Damn, not enough time listen to it_ , Karlie Thought as she was nearing the house where she was meeting her mom’s third client of the day.

As she pulled up Karlie noticed that the client’s car was already pulled into the driveway. She hopped she wasn’t to late. When she started to make her way out of the door and over to the car, she noticed that the girl she was meeting was standing over by the door with her back turned. It Was a Beautiful warm late July day and as such the girl was wearing jean short shorts, black high tops, and a nice plain t-shirt. Approaching the girl, Karlie started to realize that the girl was much younger than her other 2 middle aged clients earlier. Just as Karlie was starting to give herself a mental pep talk to not be weird around the cute girl, she turned around and all of a sudden Karlie was speechless. It took her a couple seconds before she truly registered who was standing in front of her.

“Holy shit, that’s Taylor Swift”, Karlie quietly muttered to her self, praying that it didn’t come out loud enough for the other girl to hear.

“Hmmm?” Taylor said, short circuiting Karlie's brain again for a few seconds as she tried and failed to stutter a greeting out.

“Hi, My names Karlie. I’m sorry my mom couldn’t make it, she got sick over the weekend and I’m filling in for her today” Karlie greeted the singer, passing over a second coffee, thankfully regaining control of her star-stricken brain.

 

***

 

She had just finished typing in a text to her manager as she heard a car pulling up in the drive way. Turning around seemed to slow down time as she saw the strikingly tall blonde girl walking her way. As the girl made her way over, Taylor noticed that the girl definitely knew how to put together an outfit. She was stunning, black skinny jeans with black heeled boots that made her even taller, a black and white stripped dress shirt with rolled up cuffs, and a small blue purse with black ray-bans to tie the whole outfit together. Suddenly time seemed to catch up again and Taylor could have sworn she heard the girl say something.

“Hmmm?” She responded, secretly hoping that the blonde hadn’t caught her daydreaming. _Come on Taylor, don_ _’t fuck this up just because of this blonde girl,_ she told herself, unknowingly giving herself the same pep talk as this mysterious blonde.

“Hi, My names Karlie. I’m sorry my mom couldn’t make it, she got sick over the weekend and I’m filling in for her”

“Oh. That’s okay, no worries. I’m Taylor by the way. Thanks for the coffee by the way, I didn’t get to have mine today.” Taylor responded, reaching out for a handshake. Finally understanding why there was a young blonde girl instead of the middle-aged brunette woman she had met with previously.

“I kind of guessed.” Karlie mumbled out, “Would you like to check out the house now?” Taylor could have sworn that the taller girl had blushed while mumbling something but decided to ignore it, and follow her into the house

 

***

 

They had just come out to the back deck after going through the house for what seemed like at least an hour or two, and if the inside had impressed Taylor, the view was something else. The property had one of the most beautiful views she had seen. The backyard had lush green grass with a beautiful garden on either side of the yard. However, unlike the sides, no garden had been placed at the back as to not obstruct the jaw dropping view.

 Taylor could see all the way out into the straight where around the islands, the ships where waiting to come into the city’s bay. Turning her head to the right the is when the city came into view across the water and along with its beautiful beaches and the famed Stanley Park. Just on the other side of the city from her where the enormous breath-taking mountains that the city had become famous for. This was the feature that had made her fall in love with Vancouver. It truly was a view that she could grow old looking at and never tire of.

Taylor hadn’t known she was stuck in such a trance until she heard Karlie speak up from next to her.

“It really is a beautiful city isn’t it. You should see the view of the mountains in the winter when they’re covered in snow” Karlie chimed in. Just at that moment an alarm had started to go off on the tall girl’s phone.

“I’m so sorry, I’ve got to run to my next meeting, but here’s my number in case you need anything.” The girl replied, turning off the alarm and handing a business card over to the singer. “My mum’s notorious for not answering her phone when at home so just give me a call-in case you have any questions about the house or any of the other houses my mom has showed you.” She finished as the pair made their way out through the house.

“It was nice meeting you Karlie.” Taylor responded as they each made their way to the separate cars.

“Nice meeting you as well.” And with that the girl had gotten into her car and was getting ready to back out of the driveway. As Taylor watched the car retreat out of the driveway, a weird feeling came over her. It was as if it was a mix of a little sadness that the girl was now leaving and this strange feeling like somehow, this girl was about to become a much much more important part of her life than she knew.

 

***

 

“How could you not tell me that Taylor freaking Swift was one of your clients.” Karlie asked her mum as soon as she came into her sights. Truthfully, Karlie had been kind of out of it ever since the afternoon meeting. I mean seriously, apparently The Taylor Swift was a client of her mums, an on top of that, she had just gotten to meet the singer, even if it was just to show off a house to the girl.

“Oh, her. I didn’t think you where that interested in her” Her mum replied, clearly playing coy with her daughter, who she knew was obsessed with the singer, just like her younger set of twins. Seeing the look of shock wash over her daughters face she decided to come clean with it. “Alright, the main reason was because I know my daughters and I know that you guys would have interrogated me with a thousand questions. To be fair, it was mainly the twins that I was worried about and I just never got a chance to mention it to just you over dinner.”

“Alright, I guess your slightly off the hook” Karlie laughed, understanding where her mum was coming from. Her younger sisters where a slight step up on the crazy about Taylor Swift ladder than she was. “So how was your day, feeling any better than you did yesterday.”

“Not really, didn’t end up doing much. Just napped on the couch and watched TV.” The older woman replied, accepting the glass of orange juice that Karlie was passing her. “And by the way, I would keep who you met today on the down low from your sisters. Especially with the concert coming up this Saturday, you never know how long the interrogation would go on with their excitement levels.” Her mum quickly and quietly told her as the sound of 2 pairs of foot steps could be heard heading down the hallway now.

 

***

 

Karlie had always loved the view from the backyard but it truly was special in the summer with the warm air blowing and the golden sky sunset on a clear day. Usually it would just be her watching the sunset but sometimes her sisters and her would hang out and listen to some music and make some of their favourite drinks to share while they chatted. Usually they would play music off of one of one of Karlie’s numerous playlists but earlier on in the year they had started to play more and more of their parent’s old vinyl collection as well as their own now growing collections. It was Kimberly’s turn to pick one and just as the final notes of Rock and Roll ain’t Noise Pollution were playing Kimberly came back out with a new record.

“How about this one, I’ve got a feeling I might enjoy it.” Karlie easily heard the playful tone in her sister’s voice as she entered the room. A small laugh slipped out of Karlie’s mouth as she turned towards her sister and say that the record, she was carrying was RED. _BZZT BZZT, BZZT BZZT,_ Karlie's phone started to go off, catching the girl’s attention.

“Ooh, who’s calling you” Kariann teased as she made a move to grab her sisters’ phone. Just as the starting notes to State of Grace started to play, Karlie looked at her phone and quickly saw the name currently lighting up the phone screen.

“It’s no one.” Karlie Replied quickly as she grabbed the phone and made her way out of the room quickly. _Really, that seriously could not have been better timing,_ she thought her to herself.

“Uh huh, sure it is” Her sisters teasingly called after her as she answered the phone once she was way more than a safe distance away from the music playing in the other room.

“Hello,” The blonde answered the phone “This is Karlie.” There was a slight pause but then a response finally came through.

“Hi Karlie, it’s Taylor. I was uh wondering if we could get together tomorrow for coffee. To talk about the house, I mean of course” The last part being added as almost a forgotten after thought by the singer.

“Sure, I mean I’m free for most of tomorrow accept for a late meeting at like 5.” There was something different about the singer’s demeanour Karlie thought. _It almost like she was nervous about something, that can_ _’t be it though, if anything I’ve got to be the nervous one here,_ she thought.

“Awesome, how about something around maybe one is. Would that work? Also, do you have somewhere you need to be around or could I text you a place to go?”

“One should be fine. No, I can meet you where ever. Just text me the location”

“Sounds good, can’t wait. I’ll text you the place then. See you tomorrow” Taylor responded, maybe just a slight bit too enthusiastically.

With that, the call was ended and Karlie walked back onto the deck just in time to see her sisters rocking it out to “I knew you were trouble”.

“So, who’s the Juliet Ms. Romeo?” her sisters teased once they spotted their older sister returning.

 

***

 

 _Maybe this isn_ _’t a good Idea_ Taylor thought to herself as she was waiting at the coffee shop for Karlie. She had called the girl last night to set up a meeting about the house she had seen yesterday. The house was beautiful and she truly did love it but if she was going to be a hundred percent honest with her self, the meeting was mostly a ruse. She really just wanted an excuse to see the tall girl again. She knew that realistically there wasn’t anything that could happen but she just couldn’t shake the urge that she just wanted to see the girl one last time. Ever since the meeting yesterday the blonde girl had been on her mind almost constantly.

“Hey, sorry I’m late. There was a problem on the bridge and I had to take the tunnel” Taylor was startled by the sudden voice nearby. She hadn’t noticed anyone approaching due to facing the out the window at a table at the back of the cafe. However, once she looked away from the window and towards the new person sitting across from her, she was greeted by a more than welcome sight. There was Karlie, smiling and offering a cup of coffee to her. _Holy crap, she_ _’s so pretty, and knows the way to my heat apparently._ Taylor thought to herself as she took the coffee the girl was offering.

“That’s okay, I haven’t been here long.” Taylor lied, not wanting to make the girl feel bad.

“So, you wanted to meet about the house. Do you have some questions or something?”

“Oh, yeah. Just a couple things I wanted to ask about.”

 

***

 

“I’ve only ever seen an episode or two that I caught on TV. I’ll definitely have t0 check it out some time after that glowing review”

They had some how gotten onto the topic of their favourite shows and Taylor had just finished convincing Karlie on giving Grey’s Anatomy a shot. _BZZT BZZT, BZZT BZZT._

“I’m so sorry, this is my client from later. I’ve got to take this” Karlie said, pulling out her phone to check who the incoming call is from.

“No worries, I’ll be here.”

Taylor glanced at the time on her phone as she watched Karlie move away from the table and outside to answer the call. It was almost 3 o’clock. Had her and Karlie really been here for that long. She knew that at some point the conversation had shifted from business about the house to a more friendly chat but she hadn’t thought it had been that long.

She had to admit though; she had been having a great time talking with the blonde girl. If it hadn’t been for the fact that they lived in completely different countries (at least for the time being), she could see herself becoming quite good friends with the girl. Taylor felt as if she had some strange connection to the girl, like they were meant to be good friends, as if they were two pieces of a puzzle finally coming together.

“Sorry about that. She was just calling to let me know that something came up and she’s not going to be able to meet later.” Taylor had once again been caught off guard by the girl interrupting her day dreaming. She really needed to stop doing that.

“I know I’m probably keeping you here. You must have so much better things that need to be done today.” Karlie spoke again, almost with a tinge of embarrassment if you were really paying attention to the girl’s speech.

“No, it’s okay. I actually have just about all of today off.” Taylor responded quickly to the girl. Little did Karlie know that there was actually just about nothing Taylor would rather be doing than spending time with the girl.

“In that case, do you winna go and grab some fish and chips? I’ve had a craving all day and I know a great place by one of the beaches.”  Karlie blurted out before she had even realized what had slipped out of her mouth. Had she really just asked Taylor Swift if she wanted to go and grab some fish and chips? _I mean, who am I kidding, of course Taylor wasn_ _’t going to come and grab fish and chips with her. Holy crap this is so embarrassing_ , Karlie thought to her self

“Sure, that sounds great, I’m actually starving.” Taylor quickly replied with excitement, almost too much.

“Okay, uh I can drive if you want” Karlie stammered out, still slightly shocked that not only did the girl want to go but she actually sounded pretty excited about it as well.

“Sure, just let me go and grab a couple things from my place near by. Be back in a minute”

As Karlie was waiting outside, she saw Taylor returning, she hadn’t really what the girl was wearing before but now she did, and boy was she stunning. She was wearing green a white and light blue stripped button up shirt with green short shorts that really showed off the girls’ long legs. Karlie noticed the added Ray-Bans that the girl had grabbed and thought that they truly did tie the outfit together.

“It’s a bit of a drive if that’s okay?” Karlie responded, leading the duo over to her car.

“That’s okay. I actually love summer driving in the beautiful weather.”

Karlie started the car, plugged her phone in for some music and began pulling out of the parking spot. She hadn’t even really noticed what song had started playing until she looked over at the passenger’s seat once on the road. Looking over at Taylor she noticed the girl staring back at her. It wasn’t until the first verse kicked in until she realized what was happening.

_I_ _’m walking fast through the traffic lights_

_Busy streets and busy lives_

Karlie had never felt more mortified and embarrassed than in this moment. Trying to quickly change the situation, she slammed a button on the stereo, luckily changing the music from her phone to the radio, and she had never been happier to not hear a one of Taylor’s songs on the radio.

“OMG, I’m so so sorry. I swear I didn’t do that on purpose, I just hit shuffle on my driving playlist, and there’s like 300 songs on it, and I’ve only had a couple of your songs on there I swear, and I just like driving to …”

“Karlie, it’s okay, really.” Taylor responded cutting the girl off with a chuckle. “I actually love driving to that song as well” She finished in between chuckles. She knew she shouldn’t be laughing but the look on Karlie’s face was far too funny. She couldn’t remember if she had ever seen anyone go as red Karlie had when she clued in to what song was playing.

“Well, I’m glad that at least someone finds the situation amusing.” Karlie said with a slight pout on her face, slightly regaining her composure.

 

***

 

Taylor already knew the lecture waiting at home from her mother about ditching her security. Despite the fact that she knew this was probably not a good idea ditching them, there was something about Karlie that made her feel different about it. It was if she had known Karlie forever, and for some reason she trusted the girl that they would be fine. Honestly, she kind of wanted to just hang out with the girl and spend some time not having to worry about security guards and all that for once.

That was one of the biggest things that had drawn her to maybe getting a house up here in Vancouver. There was something about the city and the people that live in it, they all seem to be more laid back and casual about celebrities and allowing them to lead somewhat normal lives with out bothering them all the time. The fact that there were much much less paparazzi in this city than some of the other ones she frequents was by far one of the biggest draws besides the beauty.

“You should see the view at sunset.” Taylor heard from behind her, slightly startling her.

“It must be a magical view.”

“If you think this is magical, wait until you try the fish.” Karlie replied, handing the some of the fish to Taylor.

“Holy crap that’s good”

“Told you it’d blow your mind.” Karlie replied with just the slightest of smirks.

“So, what made you want to work for your mom’s real estate company?” Taylor asked, genuinely curious to learn more about the girl.

“Oh, no. I’m actually just working for my mom over summer. I’m actually going to school in New York for a Degree in Computer Engineering/Science. I decided to come back for this summer.”

“Really!! That’s so cool. How long have you been doing it?”

“I’m actually just going into my second year this September. I took a few years off to save up some money before hand so I wouldn’t have to worry about it as much during school.”

“How are you liking New York?”

“I’m really really liking it. There’s something about the city that kid of reminds me of a busier version of this city. Somewhere where it doesn’t matter who you are or what your story is. It’s just a place where everyone is free to be who they truly are. There’s something magical about the city to me.”

“Yeah, there’s something magical about your city here as well.” Taylor said, gazing out over the beautiful view of the ocean with the basket of fish in her hand.

 

***

 

“So, I got a text that you apparently ditching your Security today and went on a day out with someone.” Taylor heard her mom ask as she entered the house they were renting for the week.

“Oh, I just had meeting with the real estate person and then we decided to go somewhere else after to grab a bite to eat.” If she was being honest, she knew that she probably shouldn’t have ditched her security but she trusted Karlie for some reason.

“Uh oh. Who’s the girl?” Taylors mom asked as she looked up from the TV to see her daughters face as she entered the room.

“What do you mean?”

“I raised you. I know that look on your face when I see it. Who’s the Girl?” Andrea said with a certain smirk that Taylor had seen all too many times when her mom knew that she was onto something.

“There’s nobody.” Taylor replied all to quickly, turning a dark shade of red from all the blushing. “But if you must know, she seems really cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really the first thing that I've ever really written like this and kind of just came about from me writing here and there to try and pass the time. It eventually evolved into something bigger and I decided to try and post it on here.. I'm more than open and would love to hear any critiques or suggestions you guys have on my writing.


End file.
